1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus such as an electrophotographic printer and, more specifically, to an image formation apparatus which performs an adhesion process and the method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an electrophotographic printing method, for example, includes: a charging step of uniformly charging a photoconductive insulating layer; an exposure step of exposing the charged photoconductive insulating layer and eliminate charges on the exposed portion to form a static latent image; a development step of applying a developer containing at least a colorant to the latent image for visualization thereof, that is, to forma developer image; a transfer step of transferring the obtained developer image to a transfer material such as paper; and a fixation step of fixing the developer image onto the transfer material by heating, pressurization, or another proper fixing method. The development step involves a developer support and a developer supplier configured to supply a developer to the developer support. Moreover, there is an apparatus which pastes a print which is obtained by the aforementioned printing process in advance and then conducts an adhesion thereof by folding or the like for the purpose of securing the confidentiality of the printed information (see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2012-61649 (page 4, FIG. 1)).